Bassist
'Unnamed Bassist '''is the bass player for New Directions. He plays bass in most of their performances and in Hold on to Sixteen he sings with the club at Sectionals to make up for lack of members. He is portrayed by Scott Henson. Biography Season One Pilot He is seen alongside the William McKinley High School Jazz Band during the ''Don't Stop Believin' number. He is also seen in the Can't Fight This Feeling extended number. The Rhodes Not Taken He appears performing in Don't Stop Believin' (Quinn's Version). He is also seeing at invitationals alongside the Jazz Band, and he was in Last Name and also in the final number, Somebody to Love. Vitamin D He plays bass in both Mash-Ups, It's My Life/Confessions Part II and Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown He is seen in Will's Group performance No Air. He is also seen in the episode final number, Keep Holding On. Mash-Up He is just present in Puck's song, Sweet Caroline. Ballad He is seen in the final number Lean On Me. Hairography He bass in the New Directions mash-up number Hair/Crazy in Love and also for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf performance, Imagine. Mattress He is bassing while Rachel tries to teach Finn how to smile for the yearbook with the song Smile (Lily Allen). Sectionals He and The Jazz Band go on stage after Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade to play You Can't Always Get What You Want as New Directions final number of the competition. Hell-O He is part of Hello, I Love You and also in Rachel's number Gives You Hell. The Power of Madonna He is in the first Madonna number for the assignment of the week, Express Yourself. He also participates in the mash-up Borderline/Open Your Heart. He is also part in the New Directions Boys performance, What It Feels Like For a Girl. Bad Reputation In Ice Ice Baby, it's the first performance in which he is not involved with the drummer. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz Band perform in Rachel's number, Total Eclipse of the Heart. He, along with the rest of the Jazz Band, stays with Rachel after New Directions leaves her alone. Laryngitis He plays bass in Jessie's Girl performance. After this performance he also helps Puck with Lady Is a Tramp . Later in the episode Kurt refers to the drummer as "Gentleman" as a way to start with Pink Houses and according to the drummer's face, he's also impressed by Kurt's new outfit. He also participates in The Boy Is Mine performed by Santana and Mercedes. Funk The McKinley High Jazz Band get funky and pull out a funk number, Give Up The Funk sung by New Directions. Journey He is seen on stage in Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin'. He is also seen in To Sir, With Love. Season Two Audition He bass during Billionaire. He is also seen in Sunshine's first solo, Listen. Britney/Brittany He is at the school assembly and plays the bass in Toxic, and even when Sue pulls the fire alarm he stays with the whole band and New Directions. Grilled Cheesus He's present during Puck's solo Only The Good Die Young. He is also seen in I Want to Hold Your Hand and later in Losing My Religion. Duets Plays the bass for Finn and Rachel in Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Later in the episode he is seen alongside the band to help Santana and Mercedes in their duet, River Deep, Mountain High. He is also in the choir room for another Rachel and Finn duet, With You I'm Born Again. He also play the bass in Lucky, the first Fabrevans duet. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz band take part of Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Is while Carl shows Will he can take a part in the musical in Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. Never Been Kissed He is first seen in the girls mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. As an apology to Coach Beiste, the New Directions boys with the Jazz Band perform Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. The Substitute He is in the choir room when Ms. Holliday arrives. He plays the bass in Forget You. Furt He is almost in all the performances. He and the Jazz Band play while Sue and Doris Sylvester are singing Ohio, but this time plays the cello. Then he plays the drums in Marry You. In the wedding party he is seen in Sway and he is absent during Just the Way You Are. Special Education Even when it is Sectionals time at McKinley, he is just seen in the final number of the episode, Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas New Directions and the Jazz Band go caroling with the song We Need a Little Christmas. During the performance the students in the classroom react negatively to the performance, someone even asking, "Who goes caroling with a band?" and the teacher throws her shoe at the drums, which results in New Directions fleeing. After Finn rejects Rachel's Christmas present, she ask them to continue with the Merry Christmas Darling performance, in which he spoke for the first time, saying: "So...should we, like, leave?," and with that he appears in the credits at the end. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle He takes part in Rachel's and Puck's duet, Need You Now. Later he is seen in the Titans performance, She's Not There. Silly Love Songs He is seen in the song that Puck performs for Lauren, Fat Bottomed Girls. He also helps Artie and Mike in their P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) number. He is also in Rachel's solo Firework, making this performance the second in which he is not part, but the drummer does. Comeback He is involved in the first number by The Justin Bieber Experience, Baby. After this he is seen in the Diva-Off performance, Take Me or Leave Me. His last scene in this episode is during the first Lauren's solo I Know What Boys Like. Blame It on the Alcohol He is seen in the assembly against alcohol alongside the Jazz Band playing Tik Tok. Sexy He is seen in Holly Holliday's solo Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and also in her duet with Will Schuester, Kiss but just in the beginning and ending of the performance. Original Song He takes part in five original songs. He play the drums in Trouty Mouth and immediately after this he takes part in Puck's original song Big Ass Heart, both just along with the drummer. At Regionals he and the Jazz Band are on stage for both New Directions songs Get It Right and Loser Like Me. A Night of Neglect He is on stage when Sunshine sings All By Myself as a way to ask permission to New Directions for chance to participate in their benefit concert. In The Night Of Neglect he is part of I Follow Rivers, performed by Tina and later in Ain't No Way by Mercedes as the final number. Born This Way He is part of Rachel's and Quinn's duet I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. He is later seen in I've Gotta Be Me sung by Finn and danced by Mike. While he is having lunch Blaine appears and start singing Somewhere Only We Know, immediately he and the drummer join to the performance. This is the first episode where we know they spend time together, even when very often they performed together. He is also part of Kurt's solo As If We Never Said Goodbye. Rumours He is seen in Dreams performed by April and Will. He is later seen in another duet, I Don't Want To Know by Finn and Quinn. Also performs during Go Your Own Way. He is also part of the last number for the episode Don't Stop. Prom Queen As Will's idea is that people will take turns in the performances as a way for everyone to enjoy the prom. He's in I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. He is later seen in the closing number Dancing Queen. Funeral He takes part in all the auditions for a solo for Nationals. He is first seen in Santana's audition song Back to Black in which she put his hand on his shoulder, and later in Some People performed by Kurt. In the second part of the auditions he is seen on stage for Try A Little Tenderness by Mercedes and his last scene is in Rachel's solo My Man. Season Three The Purple Piano Project He is seen in We Got the Beat. After the foodfight he is not seen until Kurt’s and Rachel’s duet, Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. He is also involved in Blaine’s audition song for New Directions'' It's Not Unusual'' at the McKinley High courtyard. I Am Unicorn He’s seen at Rachel’s audition for the role of Maria, Somewhere. He is also in Kurt’s audition, I'm the Greatest Star. He’s finally seen in Blaine’s audition, Something's Coming. Asian F He’s in the first number for the episode Spotlight sung by Mercedes. He’s also involved in Mike’s first solo, Cool ''as an audition for a role in West Side Story. Pot o' Gold He is first seen in ''Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Blaine. He’s later seen in the first Troubletones performance, Candyman. At the end of the episode he is also involved in Take Care Of Yourself ''by Rory. The First Time He and the Jazz Band are off stage for West Side Story, he is seen in ''America. Mash Off He takes part in Will’s and Shelby’s duet, You and I/You and I. During the New Directions mash-up I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams he is seen using the same moustache as the boys. He is also in Troubletones mash-up'' Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. I Kissed a Girl The Bassist is seen in the first Lady Music Week performance, Perfect'' sung by Blaine and Kurt. He is also seen in Puck’s song I'm the Only One. He takes part in all girls number I Kissed a Girl. He is also seen in the last performance of the episode, Constant Craving. Hold on to Sixteen While he’s talking with the drummer and the guitarist, New Directions decided to use some band members for sectionals. Suddenly Sam appears and during Red Solo Cup and he is seen dancing and enjoying the performance. Santana and the Troubletones arrive to the choir room and he’s seen mad about Santana’s comments. He alongside New Directions watch The Unitards performance Buenos Aires, and also Survivor/I Will Survive by The Troubletones. He is seen in ABC, Control, and Man in the Mirror as New Directions perform. When the Jackson Medley ends the drummer goes next to him. He arrives really excited to the choir room. He is also extremely excited when New Directions are crowned first place. During the performance of We Are Young ''he’s no longer a member of New Directions and has already returned to the Jazz Band. Extraordinary Merry Christmas He is seen in the opening number, ''All I Want for Christmas Is You, then he is also seen in Rory’s Christmas song, Blue Christmas. He is also involved in'' Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Yes/No He is seen in ''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, and also in Rachel’s song,'' Without You. Michael Is part of ''Never Can Say Goodbye by Quinn, and also in Mercedes and Sam’s duet, Human Nature. He is also seen in I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Heart He is seen in'' L-O-V-E'' sung by Tina and Mike, playing the cello. Then he is seen at the McKinley High courtyard to play Stereo Hearts. He is also part of Rory’s solo, Home. He is also seen in both performances at the Sugar Shack, Cherish/Cherish and Love Shack. On My Way He is seen in'' Cough Syrup. He is also part of the New Directions performances for Regionals. First in the mash-up ''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, then in The Troubletones number, Stronger and finally in Here's to Us. Big Brother He just takes part in duets, he is first seen in I'm Still Standing by Quinn and Artie and then in Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio sung by Cooper and Blaine. His final duet appearance is in Somebody That I Used To Know where he is performing backup vocals. Saturday Night Glee-ver He is part of Night Fever and Disco Inferno. He is later seen in Santana’s solo If I Can’t Have You. He is also backing up vocals in How Deep Is Your Love alongside the William McKinley Jazz Band. Then he is seen in More Than a Woman. Dance with Somebody He is seen in I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) and Saving All My Love For You. He also takes part in So Emotional. He is also present for It's Not Right But It's Okay. I Have Nothing is the final performance where he is seen in this episode. Choke He is part of School’s Out. He is also seen in Not the Boy Next Door and Don't Rain on My Parade as Kurt and Rachel’s NYADA auditions. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus he is seen carrying the xylophone with the drummer until Becky try to destroy it. He is seen during Big Girls Don't Cry, and after the performance he and the band members stayed at their places and started to talk, that is unusual. During the prom he is seen in Dinosaur. Then in What Makes You Beautiful. His last scene is during Take My Breath Away. Nationals In Nationals he is seen during "The Teacher of the Year" award. He is part of We Are The Champions alongside the other band members. Goodbye In Goodbye he is seen in I'll Remember sung by Kurt. Later he is part of You Get What You Give, as the senior song dedicated to the ones who are not graduating this year. He is also seen in the next performance, In My Life. His last performance for the season is Glory Days, he is not wearing a graduation gown, meaning he is still at McKinley. Season Four The New Rachel He plays the bass during Call Me Maybe, then he's present in the auditions of Marley and Jake (New York State of Mind and Never Say Never respectively). Finally, he's present during Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 He is present during the performance of Boys/Boyfriend. Thanksgiving He is present during the performance of Come See About Me. Swan Song He is present in the performance of Don't Dream It's Over. Diva He is present during the performance of Don't Stop Me Now. Shooting Star Jake suggests that he could be the one catfishing Ryder, referring to him as "that bass player with the bowl cut." Trivia *His first line was in A Very Glee Christmas: after Finn leaves Rachel alone on stage, refusing her apology, the bassist asks Rachel: "So...should we, like, leave?" *His bass is a violin bass, similar to Paul McCartney's Hofner, although Epiphone made this model. *You can visit the portrayer at his personal Twitter account: @scotthenson650 *He, along with Drummer, were temporary members of the glee club and both performed at the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship with: ABC, Control, and Man In The Mirror. Gallery Bassist Audition 1.png|Billionaire Bassist Audition 2.png|Listen Baaaaaaaaaasist.png BassistLeanOnMe.png Bassist VD2.png Bassist VD1.png Bassist Throwdown2.png Bassist Throwdown1.png Bassist SC.png Bassist RNT.png Bassist Pilot.png Bassist Hair.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Jazz Band Category:William McKinley High School Students